


Autumn Leaves

by MadGirlonStage



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Creatures & Monsters, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Alternate Universe - Wizards, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-06
Updated: 2015-11-06
Packaged: 2018-04-30 07:25:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5155283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadGirlonStage/pseuds/MadGirlonStage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Missy wants to go cause havoc with a ferocious werewolf.</p>
<p>Clara wants to play in a leaf pile.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Autumn Leaves

**Author's Note:**

> Probably one of my favorite prompts from Wolfie that was inspired by a vine of a dog in a pile of autumn leaves. Part of this was actually suggested by my girlfriend/my Missy (the bit near the end) so that just made this even better.

“You know, when I said that tonight’s full moon was going to be fun, this is  _far_  from what I imagined.”

 

Missy had made a plan, one that involved her magic, a certain werewolf, and maybe a dash of chaos. Instead, she felt like she was babysitting said werewolf, who had found a pile of leaves to bury herself in.

“Honestly, had I known you would go almost native and act like an  _actual puppy_  and not the  _ferocious werewolf_  you should be right now, then I would have avoided this path completely.”

Clara glanced up from where she lay in the pile, just barely tilting her head to the side. Right. They had a plan and she was sidetracking the both of them from that plan. But she wanted to see what it was like to jump into an autumn leaf pile while she’s turned, and honestly?

It was way more fun than when she was a human.

“Ugh! Fine, fine! You come and find me when you’re quite done with your pile.” The witch walked off after that, leaving Clara behind inthe  pile, tail wagging slowly.

* * *

 

The sun barely broke through the canopy of leaves above her, yet there was enough light against her eyes to wake up the young woman. Clara squinted for a moment, pushing herself up, leaves crinkling beneath her. Where… ?

It didn’t take long for her to recall going out with Missy and being distracted by a pile of leaves. She remembered the witch leaving her, and yet…

Glancing down at herself, Clara saw that Missy’s coat was on around her otherwise naked form, just barely slipping from her shoulders. She slid her arms into the sleeves, rising to her feet as she looked around, wondering where Missy had gone off to. When had she come back though? Had she already been asleep by then?

It took only a few minutes of wandering to find where the witch had gone, the woman laying in a hammock (one she must have made with magic at some point while waiting for her during the night,) fast asleep.

Clara stepped up to her, hestitantly reaching out to boop Missy on the nose. She couldn’t even make a startled sound though when the witch snatched her wrist, tugging her into the hammock with her and holding her close.

“Never let me wait that long again.”

“Never again… Mistress.”

The older woman smirked, pressing a small kiss to the top of Clara’s head. “Good girl.”

It didn’t take long for the two of them to fall asleep like that, autumn leaves falling around them from the trees.


End file.
